


We Watch

by littlehawkeye



Category: Iron Man (Comic), Marvel 616
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehawkeye/pseuds/littlehawkeye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumiko watches over Tony as the events of him being hunted take place. After a bit, someone else joins her in watching him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Watch

With a longful sigh, Rumiko watched the man from the clouds, wishing she could somehow tell him everything would be alright. Everything would be fine in the end. However, even Ru knew that could be a long stretch. “Tony, why are you so reckless?” she asks to herself, another sigh escaping her lips.

"He’s always been like that, you know," came a soft voice from behind Ru. 

Quickly she turned her head to see where the voice came from. Her eyes gazed up and met tired looking blue ones. “Oh, hello. Ah.. You must be…” And before she could finish, the woman before her smiled and settle down next to Ru.

"I’m Maria, Maria Stark. Tony’s mother."

Ru’s eyes opened wide as she was startled to meet the mother of the man he was with and loved. Where they were, it was a big place. She didn’t expect to actually meet her. “I take it you’re watching him right now too?”

Maria smiled sadly. “I am, yes. Il mio bel ragrazzo.. I’ve always watched after him. Even when he was with you. He loved you very much, dear.”

Her cheeks turned a bit pink, mainly do to the fact that she loved him too, even now, she does. And it kills her to see him basically kill himself over things that are meant to help others. “Why doesn’t he ever just… think of himself? I mean, his friends… Or should I say hunters, aren’t even listening to what he’s saying! He’s trying to save them all. Why can’t… Why can’t Rogers see that?”

"I get what you’re saying, Rumiko. Tony… he has a heart of gold. He thinks that what he does would benefit everyone. Tony likes to help people," she paused and laughed faintly. "Howard always said he was like me in that department.. Anyways, he puts others’ needs before his own. Even if that means he tries to do what is right, when others don’t agree with him.

Steve… he means well too. But his morals… He doesn’t want to destroy everything else just so this world can survive. Steve wants to save /everyone/.”

Rumiko blinked a bit and sighed. “I bet if we were still around, he wouldn’t be so reckless… So self-destructive.”

Maria smiled once again, shrugging. “I wouldn’t be so sure on that. He’s always been reckless. From a young age, we knew this. But I also knew he had a sensitive side.”

"is that why he always tries to save stray animals? Because he has a soft side?"

"Yes. Also, remember that time when he gave presents to the orphanage? Again, he has a sensitive side, and loves to help people." Maria stopped and glanced down to her son, smiling weakly as a tear fell down her cheek. "I just hope this whole thing is over soon and things go back to the way they were. I miss my boy smiling. It hasn’t been the same since…"

"The Civil War," Rumiko finished off and frowned, leaning against Maria. "If only we can do something to help. Tony doesn’t even believe heaven exists though."

Maria placed her hand on Ru’s and rubbed it gently with her thumb. “You’ll be surprised, il mio amico. Tony may be a man of science, but even he has a bit of faith. Even if it doesn’t look like he currently does.

Ru closed her eyes, sending good thoughts to Tony. Hopefully, it’ll help. “I hope he’ll be okay, Maria. Tony has so much more to offer this world.”

"I know he does. We’ll just have to help him along the way."


End file.
